First date
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: DeixSaku, song fic. Deidara's and Sakura first date.


First Date

_**First Date **_

**Parings: DeiSaku**

**Author: ****xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto.

Deidara sat in the driver's seat of his black jaguar X-type car, nervously fiddling with the hem of his baggy black shirt. He checked his hair and eyeliner in the side mirror, making sure his appearance was suitable. His hand trembled slightly, today was his first date, with the beautiful Haruno Sakura. She had waist length, pink hair with black tips. Her eyes were a bright green and glowed in the sun. She wasn't short, but wasn't tall either, she was just right and she had a curvy body that anyone woman would die for. She was perfect in his eyes.

_In the car, I just can't wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

He finally gathered up his courage and stepped out of his car, shutting the door firmly. His long, golden hair swayed slightly in the light breeze and his deep, blue eyes shined like stars. He wore a pair of dark blue skater jeans, chains hanging from the pockets, a black shirt with a skull and cross-bones on it and he wore a pair of black and red converse, with a few accessories. Around his neck was a black, spiked choker collar and he wore his lip rings.

He walked up to her pink-haired teen's house, knocking firmly on the door and waited patiently. His sharp hearing heard her sweet voice bid her parents' goodbye, just as she opened the door. She looked gorgeous. Her long pink hair was tied up into a French-braid, her bangs covered left eye, her long eyelashes were lightly coated with a thin layer of mascara, underneath her eyes she was wearing eyeliner, which draw attention to her stunning emerald-eyes. She wore pair of skinny jeans, a white tang top and a pair of pink vans. Her arms were covered with elbow length pink fingerless gloves.

_Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever_

Deidara blushed, "Ready to go, Sakura?" He managed to ask, without stuttering.

Sakura smiled brightly at him and took his hand, "Yes, lets get going." Deidara blushed a brighter shade of pink and smiled, not trusting his voice to not stutter.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies  
I dreamt the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

A few hours later, they were sat on the wall next to the skate park, laughing and smiling, they had already been to the movies and saw 'Be kind rewind'. And after that they had gone to café talking about anything they could think of, including Sasuke Uchiha's failed attempt at skate boarding the other week, which landed him in the hospital.

_Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever_

"Sakura, un?" He asked, blushing slightly, leaning forward, towards her red, full lips. The said girl tuned to the blonde direction, her green eyes widening as his has drew closer to her own.

_Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever_

However, she did not pull away; she leaned into him as well and her lips trembled slightly. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips met, in a slow but passionate kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The pulled back, when there lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Both of them had a bright blush covering their cheeks and neither of them wanted the date to end.

_Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever!_

**I got the idea for this oneshot when I was drinking orange juice and watching an Amv with the song "First Date" by Blink 182. I hope you all enjoyed, and flames are not welcome.**


End file.
